Puppy Love
by Gubler113
Summary: Reid is hiding something and it is driving Morgan crazy. He can't help but glance over a the bag that Reid seems determined to protect. What is in the bag? Why won't Reid tell him? However, fluffiness soon ensues. Literally. One-shot. Fluff. Humor.


**Hey, I know I haven't written in a while. So enjoy this fluffy little tale I have put together.**

**Dedicated to Leaa960.**

* * *

**Puppy Love**

Reid entered into the bullpen, clutching what appeared to be a small duffle bag, after a quick lunch break. He hurried over to his desk, not relinquishing his tight hold on the carrier, and sat down. Reid glanced around the room warily, shoulders hunched over is desk, hair dangling messily. Thump! He quickly shushed the bag, which was resting in his lap.

Emily looked over her work at him, wondering what the devil he was up to, but quickly returned to her work. She already had Strauss breathing down her neck to finish these reports and she didn't need to be lectured anymore this week.

Reid began working on the last of his papers, keeping the duffle in his lap, seemingly protective of it.

Morgan returned from lunch a few minutes later, looking curiously at Reid, who was suspiciously slouched over the bag, which rested on his knees, working. Morgan shot Emily a questioning look and she shrugged. He sat down at his desk and tried to focus on his work, but he found himself wondering what could possibly be in the duffle. Finally, after an hour of time wasted on his ponderings, Morgan reached over and tapped Reid gently on the shoulder.

"Whatcha' got there, Reid?" he asked leaning on his elbows.

Panic briefly crossed Reid's face. He glanced down at the bag as if it was on fire, but he quickly schooled his features. "Nothing," he replied briefly, shutting Morgan down on the spot.

Morgan knew Reid was hiding something, and he wasn't sure if that was such a good thing. Determined to shed light on Reid's secret, he snatched the bag off of Reid's lap.

"No! Morgan! Be careful!" Reid quickly shouted jumping out of his seat.

_Dang, this is heavy!_ Morgan thought. "Reid, what is in here?" he questioned warily.

"None of your business. Now give it back," Reid protested stretching out his hands to take the bag back.

"Nuh-uh, I'm not going to be that easy. Tell me," Morgan stubbornly said holding the bag out of Reid's reach.

Reid bit his lip wondering if he should tell Morgan or not, but he didn't really have a choice if he didn't want his most recent discovery destroyed by Morgan's rough handling of the bag. "Fine. Fine. Just put the bag down on the ground _gently_ and you can open it, but you have to stay _quiet_," he relented.

Morgan placed the duffle on the floor and silently unzipped it. He was shocked when he saw a little golden puppy stare back at him, wagging its tail.

"Reeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiid. Why is there a dog in this bag?" he asked slowly.

"What!" Emily shouted, finally looking over at them.

"Shhhh! Don't talk so loud," Reid freaked, waving his hands about. "I found her when I took a break for lunch," he began, "I was sitting outside enjoying my meal when all of a sudden she just walks right up to me and begs for some of my food. I couldn't help it, her eyes were just so convincing, so I gave her some of my sandwich. But then she started to follow me back and I didn't want to leave her all alone so I brought her with me. Please don't tell Hotch, he'll completely overreact," he pleaded.

"Kid don't worry, this will be our little secret. Any dog that likes you despite the Reid Effect is good with me," Morgan said calmly.

"I didn't see or hear anything," Prentiss declared giving them a pointed look that said 'I am not going to be dragged into your shenanigans' as she returned to her pile of paperwork.

However, at that moment, the puppy decided to hop out of the bag and run down the hall, up the stairs and into Hotch's office. Reid and Morgan looked on with horrified expressions as they realized that they were dead on _soooo_ many levels.

They scrambled after the golden dog, hoping that it hadn't been noticed yet. They just reached the office door when they heard what sounded like Hotch giggling. Reid and Morgan stared at each other wondering if they were imagining such rare and never heard before sounds, when it came again. It was definitely Hotch giggling like a little schoolgirl.

They quietly opened the door and found the puppy standing on Hotch's lap licking his nose enthusiastically and Hotch grinning from ear to ear. Reid cleared his throat to alert him of their presence. Hotch's head snapped towards them at supersonic speed. He observed them for a few seconds and then came to a decision.

"I am going to suppose that this is your dog, Reid?" he said calmly.

Reid nodded praying to God that he wasn't fired.

"Well, how about we have ourselves a deal. You won't tell anyone about what you just witnessed and I won't tell Strauss that you brought an unauthorized animal to work. Deal?" he said.

"Yes, sir!" Reid exclaimed joyously, glad that he still had his job and that the puppy was safe.

"Oh My God! Is that a puppy!" screamed a voice behind them.

_Oh no. _Reid moaned and massaged his forehead.

Garcia walked into the room, a flurry of colors, and plucked the dog from Hotch's grasp.

"He is soooooo cute! What is his name?" she asked petting the energetic puppy that was shaking with excitement at meeting new people.

"She," Reid replied.

"Huh?" Garcia said looking thoroughly confused.

"She. It's a female," he stated. "And I haven't given her a name yet. Now hide her before Strauss finds out."

"Oh, pish posh," she said waving his concern off to the side.

Reid huffed in frustration and ran down the stairs, grabbed the duffle bag off the floor, and ran back up the stairs.

"Garcia, you need to give me the puppy," he demanded.

"Oh, fine. Don't get your feathers so ruffled up," she handed him the wriggling puppy, which he promptly placed in the bag. It obediently stayed inside, sniffing around the top of the edges.

Reid then turned to Hotch. "Can I take the rest of the day off in order to find the dog a proper place to live? I have already finished most of my paperwork and tomorrow I have the day off, so I can just swing by with the rest off it in the morning." Reid gave Hotch his puppy eyes and finally Hotch assented.

Reid walked up the steps to his apartment and unlocked the door with his free hand; the other one was holding the puppy. On his left shoulder hung his shoulder bag and a plastic bag full of pet supplies. He walked through the door, closed it behind him, and set the puppy down so that it could go exploring through the house and get accustomed to it's new home.

Reid set his bags on the table and brought out his old battered laptop in order to find out what kind of breed the little puppy was. He sat on his couch and searched through pictures of dog breeds until he found one that looked like her. She appeared to be a Finnish Spitz. They grew to be medium sized, and were vocal and playful, yet shy and cautious. They also slightly resembled a fox.

Reid got up and looked for the puppy, finding her in the bedroom playing with the corner sheets of the bed, which dangled off the sides. He bent down and picked her up, and she began to yip at him. He brought her over to the couch and set her down on his lap.

"You need a name," Reid said to the dog.

She looked back at him, wagging her tail and trying to lick his face. Her face did in fact appear vulpine, with a long slender snout and a broad face. She seemed almost a year old.

_Hmmm… Foxes… _Reid thought. An idea struck him so hard it felt like a slap across the face.

"I am going to call you Kurama!" He spoke excitedly to the puppy. She continued attempting to lick his face and yipped at him again.

"Alright, Kurama. I'll play with you." He swooped her up in his arms and went over to the bags he left on the table, bringing out a blue toy rope. He set Kurama on the ground and began to tease her with the rope. He would let the rope just within her reach before moving it away as she went to bite it. Eventually she snatched it and they played tug-o-war. They played for over an hour, Kurama bouncing up and down and Reid laughing at her antics. Soon, however, the puppy tuckered out and curled up next to Reid before falling asleep.

Reid picked Kurama up and placed her on the couch next to him while he finished the rest of his files. Slowly he worked through the papers, eyes drooping, and found himself nodding off. Soon he was on the couch, sprawled across it in deep sleep with a little golden fur ball named Kurama sleeping peacefully on his chest. And when Reid awoke the next morning, feeling the warm weight of a puppy on his torso, he realized with a smile that was the best slumber he had gotten in a while.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please leave a review! And have a nice day!**

**-Gubler113 out.**


End file.
